


Weasley Camping Trip

by Petersolacenovak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle by like two years?, Also Ginny and Luna are couple goals, And Draco and Percy and Hermione, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Weasley Camping, are gonna complain the whole time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: A Weasley family vacation doesn't come very often. But when it does? Well, shit goes down.Percy's going to try and avoid his favorite quidetch player that his irritating little brother invited.Fleur is going to try and enjoy the trip before her and Bill's first kiddo comes.Hermione is going to attempt to propose to Ron before the end of the vacation.And Draco? Well, why couldn't Harry have just let them stay home for the long weekend?





	Weasley Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This isng going to be finished

"Alright, Weasleys! Everyone ready?” The father of the redhead clan exclaimed, his hand moving to the plaid satchel that was set on the green couch of the living room. He picked it up and twirled the strap on his finger before placing it on his shoulder with a slight huff.

“Um, I'm not a Weasley.” Luna raised her hand and her head tilted to the side, blonde locks spilling over her shoulder-despite her attempt at shoving it into a bun, earlier in the day.

“Yet.” George snickered from his spot on the bright lime green colored couch. His legs were tucked under him, giving room for Fred to sit right next to him.

They both giggled, causing the others in the room to smirk (minus Ginny, who was as red as her hair). Harry let out a snort, which burned his nostrils, while the pale boy (who was also his official boyfriend) next to him chuckled under his breath.

“C-can we hurry up and go?” Ginny managed to get out in her state of blushes and sweaty palms. Her feet crossed, her back leaning against the wall, Luna right next to her with a loopy grin.

“Just one more moment,” Molly answered as Luna grabbed Ginny’s hand softly, “Percy’s still in his room...I think he's either talking to someone on his muggle phone or he's talking to himself.” 

The others frowned and exchanged looks of worry with each other, Charlie going as far as to make a sound of confusion in the back of his throat as he stuffed several pictures of his dragons into his coat pockets (Which he had been showing everyone, like the proud papa he was).

“When did Percy get a phone?” Harry asked, knowing no one else in the family (Minus himself and Hermione) had phones. 

Both parents looked to each other, trying to remember when exactly Percy had shown them his new gadget-and why.

“I think he got it last summer,” Molly finally answered with a shrug of her shoulders, “His roommate, Oliver, has a muggle father and they decided to give Percy one.”

This got more frowns and even a few raised eyebrows. 

Bill voiced the conjoined confusion everyone in the room felt, stepping back from a small conversation he and Fleur had been having. “Did you just say, Oliver? As in Oliver Wood? The guy Percy complained about having to have as a roommate for his entire time at Hogwarts?”

Molly took a step back, her orange dress swishing around her ankles and her face scrunching up in a half frown, half confused smile, “Percy and Oliver are friends. What are you all talking about?”

At that exact moment the topic of their discussion came trotting down the stairs. His light orange curls were brushed back and his glasses perched on his freckled nose, a content smile on his lips. A phone was clutched in his right hand, it pressed up to his ear, “Mmhmm, bye, Ollie.” He chuckled and slipped the phone into his pocket.

He hopped off the last step, his smile melting away, being replaced with a look of boredom and hardness as he entered the room with all of his family. The others watched him, most with concern, as he slipped on a tan overcoat (He was dressed way too nicely for where they were going) and stood by the door of the house. He became absorbed in a stain on the hardwood floor, apparently not noticing everyone was staring at him. 

“Percy?” Ginny raised her voice, her mind in disarray as she tried to figure out what was going on with her more closed off older brother.

“Hmm?” He hummed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they had started to slide off as he looked down. He didn't look at Ginny however and picked at the hem of his jacket. 

She frowned, “Why didn't you tell us you're living with Oliver Wood?”

Her older brother blinked in surprise, his head snapping up and over to his family. His pale skin colored as he found everyone's eyes tracked on him and gave a strangled, “Excuse me?”

“Mom told us you're roommates with him,” Harry supplied, ignoring an eye roll from Draco, “I thought-well-we all thought you hated him.”

Percy frowned, “I don't hate him. Where'd you get that from?” His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them all in scrutiny.

“You literally got into a fight with him over carrots in your third year.” Charlie snorted and looked to the twins to back him up.

“Oh yeah,” Fred snickered, “That was hilarious! You two were screaming so loud Mcgonagall ended up coming over and moving you two away from each other for the rest of dinner.”

The former carrot screamer scowled at both of his younger brothers, “You two can remember that, but not mom and dad’s anniversary?” 

They shrugged in response, George leaning into Fred and hooking an arm over his shoulder, “It was very memorable, Percy. In fact, I don't think I can come up with a memory where you screamed more than that night-” He was cut off by an elbow to the gut from Fred, 

“What about when we were taking care of Charlie’s kids? We lost Hela and she got into Percy’s room and-”

(Kids are referring to his dragons)

“Okay!” Percy snapped, his face darker than his hair. He grabbed his bag and exited the house, “It's time to go! Everyone out! Ron and Hermione are waiting for us.” 

The others followed him out, dragging their bags after them, and scrambling to pull on their coats. Ginny let go of Luna’s hand and ran after Percy, her boots smacking down on the dirt path until she was behind her brother.

“Hold on!” She yelped and grabbed his arm, “Why are you living with Oliver?” She asked. Her eyes met Percy’s and he seemed to shrink back.

“I-he reached out to me and asked to meet up two years ago. We moved in together after that.” He answered like they were practiced lines. Both of his hands reached over and pried Ginny off, his eyes looking down at his shoes.

Ginny felt a pang in her chest. Percy had developed a thing about touching after he quit the ministry. He hadn't told any of them what happened, but he had let them know that physical contact was hard for him.

He always looked safe around their mother though. Molly was the only person Ginny, knew of, who could get Percy to open up.

However, there was a time, after the war, where Percy didn't talk much and didn't touch anyone at all. He was able to answer people and point things out-but he never started his own dialogue. If he was in a room full of people, he remained quite and only offered a few words, but only when people actually told him to join the discussion.

He had been broken and a shell of the man before all the anguish and heartbreak of war. His voice was the most damaged apparently, his mind coming second, as he had several breakdowns during the first two months. A mention of the war and his time at the ministry, when combined, were enough to cause him to go silent and still for until he went to sleep.

Overtime, he was able to calm himself when he thought of horrible events from his past. He was getting better. It had been almost a year and a half from the ending of the war and Percy was still uncomfortable with touching though. 

Harry, Ginny, Luna, all of them, had also been very damaged after the war, as well as several others (who now suffered from some amount of PTSD). His family had tried to talk to him about everything. They were all there for each other, and Percy was always there for them too. 

But if someone tried to talk to him about what happened? 

He'd become stone, his expression hard-yet cool and his eyes showing several signs of terror and something that sort of resembled embarrassment.

And in the moment that Ginny grabbed his arm without warning, his face did that exact thing-but this time, with more sadness.

“I'm sorry.” Ginny muttered, her hand darting into her coat pocket. She kept both eyes on Percy, trying not to let her pity show too much.

Percy never liked to be pitied.

“It's fine,” The older one whispered, “You just wanted to know the answer. I would want to know too. Knowledge is good. It’s good.” 

They stared back and forth, Ginny’s eyebrows easing down from where they had been shot up to her upper forehead in surprise. And Percy’s eyelids lowering slightly, making him look either very sleep deprived (Which he probably was) or stoned.

After a moment or two, they both looked away, some awkwardness leaving slowly. 

Not all, however.

“You said two years, right?” Ginny suddenly frowned.

“…Yes?”

The former Ministry employee with red curly hair’s little sister narrowed her eyes and said, “So you two were living together, before even the war?”

Percy shrugged awkwardly, his face bringing in a little heat and his posture stiff, “Uh, yeah. I guess, I mean, I haven't been counting the days since we moved in with each other, but it was definitely before the war.”

Ginny’s lips melted into a frown, “Why didn't you tell us? If not before the war, then why not after?” She stopped, her eyes growing wider, “I work with Oliver! He's never mentioned living with you before!” She frowned when Percy flinched at her raised voice, “I've even asked him if he was interested in a roommate,” She shook her head, voice a bit lowered and trying to sound more cheery, “He said he was ‘covered in the annoying and pompous roommate department’. I shoulda known.” She chuckled, both cheeks growing a pink.

Percy’s nose scrunched up, disdain showing on his pale freckled face, “Annoying? Pompous? What's that supposed to mean?” He asked as the rest of their family (Who had just caught up to them) sniggered at his outraged tone of voice.

“You are a bit annoying.” Draco commented as he and Harry walked past, fingers interlocked.

“Pardon?!?” Percy guffawed, spinning around as his family shuffled on, “Annoying? How am I annoying?” 

“You don't want us to answer that, Perc.”  
Fred and George said back simultaneously, arms slung around each other as they skipped on.

“He was spot on with the pompous though, little brother.” Bill chuckled, carrying his and Fleur's bags as they walked together.

Percy’s mouth hung open as all his siblings passed him, snickering. His mother came up, steering him onwards as they walked up a grassy hill, trees blocking out the sun and hiding them all from it’s shine.

“You aren’t annoying or pompous, love,” Molly told her son, “Your brothers just like to tease.” 

Percy’s arms crossed and furrowed his brow in thought, “But why would Oliver say that?” He took more steps, matching his mother’s pace, “Merlin, what if he really does hate me?” Percy panicked, his fingers tapping both elbows.

Molly’s hair blew in the wind as she shook her head, “You're overreacting, dear. I'm sure he loves your company.”

Percy made a whining sound as he trudged through a small patch of grass. Ahead of him, his brothers made mocking faces at him, Draco even joining in with a smirk.

Because he was an asshole. 

“She isn't wrong,” Arthur called from the front of the pack, “You're incredibly self conscious, my boy,” He looked at Percy’s taken aback expression and quickly added, “But that's not a bad thing! In fact, with your OCD, you would be the perfect roommate.” 

“But he's always moving other people’s stuff and gets cranky when people don't follow the chore chart.” Fred pointed out, the others nodding in agreement.

“Yes, well-” Percy tried to argue back, but was quickly cut off by Charlie, “But imagine it was only you and Percy. He's the quietest amongst us Weasleys.”

Harry snorted, “Nuh uh! Luna's the quietest of us all! She's been looking at all the nature around us this entire walk so far.” He pulled off a leaf that had fluttered onto his shoulder as Fred muttered out, “Plus it'd be only you and Percy.” Splitting Percy’s name out like is was a slur.

“But what about dad? Dad’s been pretty q-”

“Dad’s been singing ‘Do the hippogriff’ by the Weird Sisters all day, Ginny! Dad’s definitely not the quietest!” George yelped and ignored a glare from his father and little sister.

“Fleur's been awfully-”

Bill quickly cut off Draco, as he didn't want his wife to explode in frustration, “Its the pregnancy. She's finding that responding to every discussion is getting too tiring.”

“Speaking of which,” Percy said hotly, “Let's stop with this idiotic conversation and remember the fact that I am, of course, a wonderful roommate, who always takes care of what I need to.” He gave a pointed look over to Fred and George, adding, “Unlike some people.”

The others stifled their laughter at their stuffy family member as he walked briskly down the path, leaves crunching underfoot.

They marched through the grass and dirt for several minutes, with leaves falling down around their heads. The air was quite cool and the wind was very mild compared to normal (It usually being extremely windy or no wind at all) in the small forest.

Several times throughout the walk, Fred and George made mocking comments towards Percy’s anxiety over his roommate status. They also whispered to each other often, making the rest of the family somewhat nervous.

Harry seemed about to ask what they were conversing over (or just wanted to suggest playing I spy) when Arthur boomed, from up ahead, “Here we are! We’ve reached the port key, everyone,” he looked over to Molly, Bill, Fleur, and Luna, who were twenty feet back, shouting, “Hurry on up here, you lot! We’ll leave you if we have to.”

They hurried up to them just as Mr. Weasley dropped an old boot on the ground. It was missing it’s laces and the tongue was ripped out-but they all realized what is was instantly, Fred groaning at the thought of using it.

“Really, Dad? A port key? Why can't we just appropriate? Ginny's almost of age-”

“Don't even finish that statement, young man.” Molly sniped and wacked Fred on the head.

“Mum!” Fred yelped, bouncing a step backwards and knocking into Harry, who steadied himself by clutching Luna’s shoulder at the last moment. Sadly, that meant Fred went tumbling to the ground and Luna ended up falling into an oblivious Charlie, who fell down on his knees.

Like a series of dominoes, they all floundered around, trying to regain their footing. Mrs. Weasley threw a few ‘I’m so sorry!’s out and tried to rush over to help, only for Luna, Harry, and Charlie to say, “It’s fine, we’re okay.”

Molly continued to apologize to them all (Minus a sulky looking Fred) and checked them all over, grabbing their arms and culling their cheeks, before looking over Charlie's knees.

As Molly checked the three over and they continued to tell Molly they were fine, Mr. Weasley decided it was best to explain what was about to happen, why it was to happen, and who was going to partake in such happenings.

“Alrighty, everyone. We’re going to all grab on, in just a moment, right after Molly apporates away with Fleur and Bill. Once, we arrive, we all meet up at the campsite, where Ron, Hermione, and their three chums are waiting for us. Everyone agree?” He looked around, waiting for an objection he didn't want. 

Of course Percy brought one up.

“Why didn't everyone just apporate in the first place? We could all be there by now, except Luna and Ginny, who one hundred percent would love to walk up here and get away from us all for a few-”

The horn rimmed glasses on his nose slipped down as he talked on, finally falling right off his face when his mother snapped, “Ginny and Luna don't know how to use a portkey, Percival. They would be stuck here.”

Percy scowled at the use of his full name and the snickers that came with it, only adding, “I was just pointing something out, Mum.”

“You have the hair of a muppet, Percy.” George butted into the conversation, causing them all to stop and look at him.

Percy stuttered out shakily, “Wha-What did you just-?” 

“Just pointing something out, Perce,” His brother replied mockingly, “You know, an observation. As you do when you look at things. Like your hair. It looks like Fauzy bear’s.”

Percy began to yell at the twins once again, unfocused on his earlier conversation with his mom as he yelled back forth with his brothers.

“We should leave them.” Fleur whispered to her husband and mother in law. They both chuckled, considering the option for a moment, before Draco took charge and groaned loudly for them all to ‘shut the fuck up’.

“Mum! He swore!” Charlie tattled in a mocking voice, pointing at the younger boy (Who was going to be his brother in law most likely).

“Just grab the damn thing, boys.” Arthur commanded, crouching down and ready to go, along with Luna, Harry, and Bill.

"But they-"

Percy was shut up by both the twins yanking his arms down to the portkey and the rest of the family latching on as well.

Arthur managed one glance at his watch before the portkey began to take effect and they were all pulled into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh


End file.
